


Confessional-  the playlist

by ScarletteStar1



Series: Confessional [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Music plays a huge role in my writing, and in this work especially so. I've selected a list of songs that have helped to inspire, shape, and guide my writing of this story. And at times, the songs just keep me company in those dark places, where I sit with Lucy and Gabe as they wrangle with their impossible love. . .I am certain the list will grow over time, and if you have suggestions, or if certain songs have come to your mind as you have read my story, I would so love for you to share your thoughts with me in the comments. oxoxoxo.
Series: Confessional [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904509
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Confessional-  the playlist

Mercy Street, Peter Gabriel (specifically the version off New Blood)

Big God, Florence and the Machine

Take Me to Church, Hozier

Heavy in Your Arms, Florence and the Machine

Blue Lips, Regina Spektor

High By the Beach, Lana Del Rey

The Flowers, Regina Spektor

What the Water Gave Me, Florence and the Machine

In Your Eyes, Peter Gabriel

Summertime, Janis Joplin

Heavy Balloon, Fiona Apple

Blood of Eden, both the original by Peter Gabriel and the cover by Regina Spektor

Ghosts, Laura Marling

Trouble, Shawn Colvin

Me and the Devil, Soap and Skin

Illicit Affairs, Taylor Swift

Sacrilege, Yeah Yeah Yeahs

Samson, Regina Spektor

A Sadness Runs Through Him, the Hoosiers

Good Times, Bad Times, Led Zeppelin

Norman Fucking Rockwell, Lana Del Rey

Piano Trio no. 4 in D Major, Beethoven

For You, Laura Maurling

Mystery of Love, Sufjan Stevens

Hoax, Taylor Swift

Holy, Zolita

The Man Who Sold the World, David Bowie

Laughing With, Regina Spektor

Gods & Monsters, Lana Del Rey

All Apologies, Nirvana

Cannibal’s Hymn, Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds

It’s Not, Aimee Mann

Love Ridden, Fiona Apple

What He Wrote, Laura Maurling

You Are a Memory, Message to Bears

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly would have made you all a playlist on Spotify, but my account is super private. . . for reasons. . . so I could not do that, and I apologize. I also just didn't have time to link all the songs to sources, which feels super shitty of me, like I should be delivering you all way way more, and maybe some day after I actually finish the actual story, I will do my best to try. All I can say, is I love you so much and I love that you're interested in my work and in the musical underpinnings behind it. So much hugging to all of you. So so much. xoxoxo


End file.
